Bad Luck as Always
by Bluewryter
Summary: Merlin just escaped from slavetraders, but they are not willing to let their price go so easily... Will he get to safety before they can catch him?
1. Chapter 1

Run, run, run, get to safety, run, run, run, get away from here as far as you can….. run, run, run back home..

_Home. _Home was all he wanted, home to his friends, safety, and away from this hell. These were the thoughts in his head as he ran through the forest. It was all what kept him going. Nothing left to concentrate on but to keep on running. He finally had escaped that place, the place where they kept him in a small cell, it was more the seize of a cage, and now he had to get away as fast as he could… to Camelot his home. He was desperately looking around him for a familiar patch of forest but thus far he had found none. He needed to get within Camelot borders as soon as possible before they would catch up on him. The knights who would patrol the borders were his only chance for he couldn't use his magic thanks to his collar the slavers put on. The few times he had slow down he could hear the dogs howling, chasing him. The slavers still hadn't given up the chase. Not even after two days. Dear god was he already two days on the run, two days since he escaped? But no dwelling on those thoughts, he couldn't give up now, not ever. He never wanted to fall in the hands of these guys again. _Run…_

Was that the sound of running water? If there was a river he could try to lose his scent, perhaps confuse the dogs long enough to get to safety. He veered to the right, desperately looking for the stream of water. His feet where burning with blisters and small cuts from running barefooted through the rough underground of the forest. Those bastards had stolen his boots the moment they had him chained up. Why would they even need his boots? It was not as if they had no boots. There! He found it. It was a small river, current not strong enough to be dangerous so he dove headfirst in the river, not even slowing down his speed from running. He swam downstream for a little while and when he thought he had gotten far enough he stepped out and continued his running. He needed a place to rest tonight and tend to his wounds as much as he can. He couldn't reach his back so that would've had to wait until he could get to Gaius. He slowed down to a walk and looked at his surroundings. It seemed that he was in down in a valley so there should be shelter further above where he could have a lookout to keep check on the slavers. He climbed the steep hill and found a small cave-shaped hole in the hill below the roots of a great tree, with large hanging branches, standing on top of the hill. It was perfect. The roots and branches would camouflage the hole so he wouldn't be seen even if they stood below in the valley.

He settled himself against the wall. After he grabbed some leafs trying to stem some of the small blood flow from the nicks and cuts from the chase and old wounds they've given him, he curled up and tried to get some sleep. Those bastards had even stolen his shirt and chained him up with a broad leather collar with a smaller metal one with runes imbedded, latched on the leather one. The metal one they added later, after his second escape attempt, when they found out he was no ordinary pheasant but a magical one. On the collar was a ring on which they attached the chain to make sure he wouldn't escape. Just like a dog. Well at least he was out now. He still remembered the feeling of smelling the fresh air for the first time after he escaped. Of course they had to have something to control magic, that would just be his luck. But obviously it wasn't their first time they managed to capture a sorcerer. It only meant that he had become of more value to them. That was probably the reason why they hadn't given up on chasing him after two days, well three now...

When he woke up he knew something was wrong. It took a while to figure it out but when he had he climbed out of the hole and started running as fast as he could. It was too silent when he woke up, no bird song, no insects, no nothing. That could only mean that they were close by. And indeed the was the sound of the dogs. He kept on running and ignored the pain of his wounds and feet. When he had run almost a mile he noticed that the forest were becoming slightly familiar. Yes! That patch of bush and trees he knew and that rock formation he knew also. It seemed they had kept him much further op north than he expected. He knew that they had taken him up north from the cold weather, but he had never guessed they had taken him this much up north. As he ran he avoided the roads as much as possible because they made it easier to follow and chase him, but when he stumbled through several thorn bushes he suddenly stumbled on a road. A familiar road! he recognized this part of the forest. This meant he was only a day's ride away from Camelot borders. He looked up at the sky looking for any clue what time it was and how long he had left before he had to find shelter again. He suddenly heard something rustling the bushes and he looked around to see if he could find any cause for fear, but after a small moment of listening and hearing nothing he blamed the sound on a small animal, probably passing through the bushes. Then he heard howling and shouting. "Damn it!" Merlin swore. He had wasted too much time. He started running again. Little did he know that he was being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dear readers,**

**Thank for following my story and thank you SwimmerGirl0726 for your lovely review.**

**It gives me the courage to continue on my writing.**

**Well here goes, here's chapter two.**

**Thank you for reading and please give me your thoughts on this piece.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Bluewryter**

**Note: I forgot to mention it earlier but I don't own BBC's Merlin…. Unfortunately **

Leon was heading towards the place where Elyan was keeping watch and looking out for possible tracks of Merlin. Since he went missing three weeks ago they've all had volunteered to go on a rescue mission. With they he meant the most trusted knights of Arthur and closest friends to merlin which included Gwaine and Percival as well. And even hell couldn't have kept Arthur away on going to safe Merlin. Although the council wasn't all too pleased with his decision. Well screw them, they wouldn't leave Merlin all on his own.

"Hey, found anything yet?" Leon asked.

"No nothing happening and nothing to find. Arthur won't be happy" Elyan answered with a sigh.

Leon sighed. "Arthur hasn't been happy about anything since Merlin's gone."

"I know, but it has been three days already since we found the last traces of the slavers. He won't like it when we have nothing to report."

"I just don't get it. Since we came over the border all the tracks have vanished. Overnight! How is that even possible?" Leon asked with a hint of desperation. They've been wandering around helplessly the past few day's hoping they would find something! But nothing so far.

The situation has been becoming though on everybody. They had anticipated the option that they would have to enter foreign ground, so they hadn't packed anything with the crest of Camelot on it and they kept rounds of keeping watch at night and when they spread out looking for tracks or any sign of the slavers or Merlin.

Currently it was Elyan on the lookout to see if anyone suspicious or hostile would come by when the rest was covering the ground for tracks.

"You here to relieve me of duty?" Elyan asked. "Yes and to tell you that Arthur soon wants to head out. They haven't found anything too." Leon answered.

"When will we lea –" "Shsst!" Leon gestured with his hand to duck low.

"What? What is it?" Elyan whispered.

"Someone or something is coming, so be quiet." Leon urged.

And sure enough, a few seconds later Elyan heard it too. Something was approaching fast. Crashing through the forest. It was clear that the person or animal didn't try to pass by unnoticed by all the noise it was making.

Then someone stumbled on the road. The person almost fell on his knees, but he righted himself just in time. It was a clumsy move, just like a certain clumsy servant they all knew. It was also a young man. All Leon and Elyan saw from behind the bushes was the backside of the person, but it was clear from the wounds and scars on his back that he had been through a rough time. He had a weird looking collar around his neck. The person was currently staring up at the sky.

"It looks like it is fleeing from something" Leon whispered, don't wanting to give up his hiding space yet. "Or someone." Elyan added.

"Maybe we should help him." Elyan started to get up.

"Get down!" Leon hissed. "You don't know who he is running from. He could be a dangerous criminal, a fugitive, for all we know."

Apparently they made some noise, because the person suddenly turned around looking at their direction. Both the knights startled, were shocked, when they finally found out who the person was. They couldn't move, couldn't believe they finally found the person they were looking for. Clearly the rescue attempt was unnecessary, since he got himself out before they could. How he even escaped the two knights couldn't guess. He was just a servant after all, and unarmed servant even. It seems that Arthur should give the young man more credit, Leon thought.

When they finally composed themselves enough to start moving towards Merlin, the man suddenly swore, turned around and started running again.

"No wait!" Elyan shouted after him, but it was too late. Merlin was already past hearing distance.

They mad themselves ready to go after him when Leon heard the sounds of howling and a large party coming through the forest.

"Elyan, we need to get back behind shelter now!" they both hid again behind the large bushes. Just in time, because the first hounds crashed through the bushes onto the road. the rest of the hounds followed soon after en the first men were behind them. The hounds started to circle the patch of ground Merlin just stood on a few minutes ago. Leon gestured to Elyan to keep down and quiet.

"The scum couldn't have gone far. As soon as the beasts catch his scent again we're off to capture that son of a bitch again and make him pay for getting the boss angry at us." A particular mean looking, heavy muscled man with a bald head and a big gash running on the left side of his face from the corner of his eye to the underside of his jaw, said to his fellow bandits.

"Slavers" Elyan mouthed to Leon. Leon merely nodded in answer. It seemed that Merlin was unfortunate enough that he came across some slavers. And unfortunate enough to make them pissed off as well. It sounded as if the man had a personal vendetta against the young man, although Leon couldn't guess the reason for it.

Then the hounds took off already in strong pursuit after Merlin. "Come on men. We've got ourselves a big price to catch." The mean looking man hollered to his men. They took off after the dogs.

"We've got to get to Arthur to report this and take after them." Leon said while he stood up after the slavers had left. He extended a hand towards Elyan to help him up. They both started to run in the direction Arthur was last in.

"Hold on, Merlin, hold on, we're on our way." Leon thought whilst running.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear readers,**

**Here's an another update for you.**

**I hope you will like it and thanks again for the lovely reviews.**

**I will say it again, I don't own Merlin, but if I had…..**

**Now to continue with our story,**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Bluewryter**

Merlin headed off the road as soon as he heard the slavers and was now running through a particular thick patch of the forest. He hoped he was heading in the right direction. He recognized some parts of the forest but sometimes when took a sharp turn, trying to lose the slavers on his tail, he got lost and he had to slow down in order to find his path again. He knew he had to be close to the border, but he had no idea of how long it would take to get him into safety. He was frantically searching for some sign to signal he had crossed the damn thing already, but so far no luck.

He'd slow down again after a long run and he was in dire need of some rest, but he didn't dare to stop and look for a hiding place. He couldn't hear the slavers anymore so that was a good sign. He was now walking on an animal trail, probably a deer's, when he found himself on a road again. He stopped, perplexed, he was sure that he was far away from any road and looked around him hoping he would recognize it. But there were no road marks so he decided to follow it, hoping it was the fastest way straight towards Camelot's border.

After a while he started looking for a hiding place, noticing by the sun that it was late afternoon and that he needed to rest soon. He still hadn't made it to the border. He hoped he hadn't been running in circles all day, he should have reached the damn border already.

Well nothing to do about it now. He just thought he had found a safe spot for the night when something tackled him from behind. He fell on his knees and hands. Before he had turned to look at the stupid thing that had hit him he got grabbed by his ankle with sharp teeth and was dragged backwards. One of those vicious dogs then, he concluded. He surged for purchase on the ground with his hands, but it only ended up with his hands and nails scratched. Then yes! He'd found a thick branch. He turned around and hit the dog with all his strength. The dog yelped when he got it and backed off. Merlin got up on his feet again and started to swirl the branch around him, trying to fend the dog off.

The beast was huge and was currently swinging his head back and forth, still a bit dazed from the hit. But it was quickly in getting his senses back and starting to growl. The dog was at least the size of a small pony and black as night with big yellow eyes. All with all it was definitely a creature created out of your worst nightmare. _Damn it! _His leg hurts like hell, but he didn't dare to take his eyes away from the dog. Merlin slowly started to back down, hoping he got a chance to land a quick hit and run away before it recovered. The dog followed his movements with his eyes, slowly creeping forward. Merlin swirled the branch around one more time, hoping to create more distance between him and the big mutt. The beast started to circle around him, trying to keep his prey from moving so that his owner could come and fetch him. Merlin slowly started to get desperate. He needed to get out from here. In one last attempt to break free from the dog he hurled the branch at it, hoping he'd hit him, and started to run away from the scene as fast as he could.

It seemed that luck was with him this time as he heard a yelp behind him when he started to run. He limped slightly due to his leg, but the adrenaline kept him going. He managed to put a safe distance between him and it when suddenly something big and heavy slammed into him.

Really? He finally got away from one threat to just run into a next one? Why did it seem that luck would always abandon him on the worst moments?

Merlin fell down with a heavy grunt, said big lump falling on top of him. He looked up to see who his attacker was, when he suddenly recognized the armour, scruffy hair and beard, the lingering smell of dust and alcohol and… "Gwaine?!" Merlin asked.

"Ow!" Gwaine was rubbing his head were he knocked it against the ground, when he finally looked down at the one he'd assaulted.

"Merlin, aren't you a sight for sore eyes! Just the person I was looking for." Gwaine said to him excited and almost casually.

Merlin just looked at him in puzzlement, starting to wonder if he passed out from the fall and that he was currently dreaming or if this really was happening, when he finally asked: "Will you get off me?"

"Oh yeah. Here you go" Gwaine said happily when he got up and extended a hand towards Merlin.

While Merlin stood up he heard someone shouting.

"Gwaine, where the hell are you? Did you find a trace of –Merlin?!" Arthur exclaimed before rushing towards them, rest of the knights following him. Merlin all just looked at them in bewilderment, not really understanding what was happening yet.

"What are you all doing here?" Merlin asked them.

"Rescuing you of course, what else." Leon said

"How in the world did you find him?" Arthur ignored them and asked Gwaine.

"Oh that was easy, I just bumped into him" Gwaine shrugged.

"You escaped? How did you manage that?" Arthur finally rounded on Merlin. He started to look Merlin up and down checking for any injuries, but before he had time to do anything Merlin interrupted him.

"I'd love to tell you all about it, but we really don't have time for this guys!" Merlin answered anxiously, looking behind him.

"Why –?" But before Percival got to finish his sentence, noises of the hunting slavers and their dogs where to be heard. And by the sound of it they were heading towards them fast.

They all looked at each other in alarm.

"We really should start to run" Elyan commented dryly.

"You just had to escape before we got to you with a well thought through plan, didn't you?" Arthur asked Merlin exasperated while they all started to run away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dear readers,**

**Sorry for the long wait but here's an another update for you.**

**I hope you will like it and thanks again for the lovely reviews.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Bluewryter**

* * *

They had run for a short amount of time when it became clear they couldn't continue this way. Merlin's limp was growing worse with every step he took and he could feel the blood seeping down his foot.

Arthur looked worried behind him when he noticed it and after some time he had no choice but to order them all to stop. The moment they stopped Merlin collapsed on the ground with a heavy grunt.

Gwaine knelt next to him with a water skin and after he pushed it in Merlin's hands he started to pull up the pant leg to investigate the wound. At the sore sight of it he let out a low whistle.

"That's some fine scrape you got there mate, must hurt like hell."

At this Merlin lowered the water skin after taking some big gulps and rolled his eyes at him. "You'd think?". 

"Good to know you still have your wits around you, Merlin." Arthur said when he came over to them. He looked Merlin up and down, checking him over for any other injuries and letting out a sigh when he only found old scars and some nicks and cuts, but nothing life-threatening. It seemed that the slavers didn't want to damage their goods too much, fortunately.

Gwaine in the meantime was fumbling with the collar when he suddenly let out a frustrating growl. "Doesn't this thing have a lock or something? How the hell did they close it?"

Merlin shook his head in answer. "They used magic to get it on. I imagine you also need magic to open it." Arthur let out a angry huff at this. Of course it was magic. Why couldn't it just be easy for once in a while. "Why do these things always happen to you, Merlin? You sure got your bad luck with you again don't you?"

Arthur just hoped Gaius would have any idea at how to open this thing.

Merlin merely shrugged. He could hardly explain to them that they put the collar on him _because_ of his magic. And now he couldn't use magic to get it off. He suspected that only the sorcerer who put it on him could take it off. He sighed. Looks like Arthur was right, bad luck is always following him around. 

Leon walked towards them and addressed Arthur.

"Sire, we shouldn't linger too much. The slavers are hot on our trail and we need to start moving soon or find a hiding place."

Arthur drew his hand through his hair and sighed. "I know, but Merlin can't go any further. He needs to rest and get his wounds treated."

"Arthur, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I can go on for some time." Merlin told them. He understood they couldn't rest for too long or the slavers would get catch up on them. And the last thing he wanted was Arthur and the knights getting caught by those bastards.

Arthur looked down at him with a worried frown. "Merlin, don't be a foo–"

"Don't, I'll be fine." Merlin looked stubborn at him and started to get up.

Gwaine needed to support him but yes he stood. Stubborn fool. But he had to admit, Arthur was also feeling a bit proud of his servant strength.

"Alright, let's go and find somewhere to hide out." 

They made ready to leave and where on the road again, albeit a bit more slowly.

Percival and Elyan in the meantime went ahead to look for a place to hide. Arthur took glances every few moments to Merlin, making sure he wouldn't break down, but for now he seemed to do as fine as could be expected.

Suddenly they saw Elyan and Percival rushing back towards the four of them.

Leon called ahead, "What's going on?"

Elyan answered, "Slavers ahead of us, we need to turn round."

"How is that even possible? A moment ago we heard them behind us." Gwaine asked, sounding confused.

Arthur didn't understand either, but is was worrisome. He was wondering what they had missed when it suddenly hit him.

"They must have split up. Sending a party ahead and around of us and so, with another search party behind us, closing us in. Stupid, why didn't I think of it." Arthur let out a frustrating curse.

"Well nothing to do about it now, but to try to get away in an opposite direction." Leon said.

"He's right princess, so let's go already." 

Merlin stayed quiet during the whole ordeal, gathering his strength for the journey ahead. But he must admit it was getting harder to stay on the run. At least he wasn't alone now. If only he would be of more use, he wished for his magic even more so.

Again they headed off when suddenly they heard the sounds of dogs behind them. Gwaine swore and they started up the pace. Merlin gritted his teeth. Just a moment longer he told himself, just for a little while now…

They burst through a clearing in the thick forest and then stumbled to an abrupt halt.

"Shit" Elyan cursed.

In front of them stood the same man they recognized from earlier as the leader of the search party. 

"Well boys, look at what we have here." The other groups closed in behind them. They were now surrounded and outnumbered by many.

They hadn't split up to catch them, they had herded them to where they wanted them to be.

They all drew their swords but knew they had little chance and indeed…

"Ahaha, I wouldn't do that if I were you or I'll shoot your friend here to bits." The leader smirked, while pointing a crossbow to Merlin.

"Now, please lower your weapons and get on your knees with your hands where I can see them."

They threw their swords on the ground and fell on their knees with Gwaine grumbling a string of profanities under his breath.

Merlin didn't even bother to kneel and went directly to sitting cross-legged on the ground while putting his head in his left hand.

"Well, well, if it isn't our favourite slave. How are you doing, number forty-eight?" The leader asked Merlin with a big menacing smile.

"Hello there Boris, long time no see." Merlin muttered out.

"You sure made it difficult for us this time. We even had to figure out a strategy to catch you. I must admit you give us a great sport. I should even thank you. Haven't had so much fun in ages."

Boris said while he knelt in front of Merlin on one knee.

"Well you know me, I always aim to please the master." Merlin responded with sarcasm. 

Arthur and the knights looked bewildered from the slaver to Merlin at this almost polite conversation. It seemed that this wasn't Merlin first escape attempt and Arthur felt proud at his servant for this, but this relationship was just ridiculous. Merlin appeared to be at ease with this slaver who was twice as big as him as if they were merely talking about the weather.

"And now you even brought some of your friends I presume? Who would have thought you got so many swordsmen as friends? They look like they are in great shape. They should give us a nice price at the market in Uthra, don't you think?" Boris said while looking at Arthur and the knights without recognition. It seems that he doesn't know that he has captured the King of Camelot.

"Mwuah, I don't think that they are worth the trouble. Looks like a troublesome bunch. You'd better cut them loose. Besides we both know that I am worth more than the whole bunch of them together." Merlin answered while he casually waved his hand at the rest of his rescuing group.

At those words the leader burst out laughing and clapped his thighs with his hands.

"You got that right, my friend. But I think I'll keep them. It's still a nice bonus. Oh and before we get to camp I should warn you. Silas wants a conversation with you. Something about destroying something precious of him in those blasted escape attempts?"

Merlin paled slightly at the mention of this Silas and it made Arthur wonder who the man was.

"You know what I must do now, don't you?" Boris asked.

Merlin glanced briefly at his friends before he let out a heavy sigh and said, "Just do it."

Boris reached forwards and put both his hands behind Merlin's collar and pressed on some rune.

The rune lit up, glowing a bright orange. It's effect was immediately clear. The last thing Merlin heard before he pitched forward and into oblivion were his friends screaming his name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dear readers,**

**Here's an another update for you.**

**Finally we get to continue with the story ;).**

**I hope you will like it and thanks again for the lovely reviews.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**I'm always open for your suggestions and opinions.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Bluewryter**

* * *

Arthur looked on in dread as Merlin pitched forward, to be eventually caught by Boris. They all couldn't help themselves when they called out Merlin's name in fear for their friend.

"Be quiet will you, for goodness sake. He's only unconscious, not dead." Boris said annoyed.

"Okay boys, hoist him up and lets head back to camp." One particular broad and ugly looking guy picked Merlin up, drew him over his shoulder and carried him into the forest.

Then he hollered to the rest of them, "Move out you scum backs."

The rest of the slavers guided their dogs in a pack and went ahead. A few of them stopped at Arthur and the knights and ushered them in front of them.

And so in a row they made their way through the undergrowth of the forest, heading towards the slavers camp, hidden away in some dark faraway part of the thick forest. 

Arthur craned his head in an attempt to catch a glimpse of Merlin, but he couldn't get a good sight of him. The guy who was carrying him was walking in front of the row with Boris and Arthur and the rest of the group were walking behind in line.

"So princess, got any plans?" Gwaine who was walking next to Arthur whispered. Arthur gave him an annoyed glance. "Not yet, first we need to get to Merlin, then we can start thinking of any plans."

"It may seem that getting to Merlin might be the hardest part. He's been under heavy guard and I don't expect that Boris will be letting him out of his sight soon after all this trouble to get Merlin." Percival commented.

"You may be right. It's strange that they went such a great length of hunting him down, he's just a serving boy after all. Granted he has great knowledge of Camelot and the king as being his manservant. But they didn't mention Camelot at all. They didn't even recognize Arthur." Leon mused.

Arthur looked up in surprise. He hadn't even thought of it, his mind had been solely focussed on Merlin, but it _was_ strange that they hadn't recognized him or even mentioned Camelot. What did they want with Merlin then? The longer he thought of it the less it made sense to him. As far as he knew these men were looking for some profit and Merlin was… well Merlin. What would they want with a clumsy skinny servant?

But Arthur didn't get a chance to think about it any further for the line had stopped. He looked up and saw they had arrived at the slavers camp. He gaped at the mere sight of it. It was huge! A few acres of the forest were made free for some carts and tents and even a few pastures for the keeping of sheep, cows and horses. At least some fifty people were wandering around camp and not only slavers at the look of it. He saw few women busy with household chores. He even saw some children running around. It had more the appearance of a small village then a camp. Most heads went up at the arrival of Boris and his men and Arthur heard the people talking excitedly to each other. 

He then stumbled when the big slaver who was walking behind him shoved him forwards.

"No stopping." He grumbled towards him.

Arthur and the knight were then herded away from the main camp to a place at the edge of camp near the trees where Boris with Merlin were already waiting for them. By the looks of it Merlin was still unconscious. When Gwaine noticed this as well he cursed under his breath.

Boris let out a greeting when he saw them. He then gestured to four men to stay and said to the rest of the men, "It's alright boys, you're free to go" and to the last man to go he mumbled "be sure you send Grover to me." The man nodded and headed off.

Boris then went down and started to check Merlin over. The four men were keeping a close eye on Arthur and the knights but Arthur couldn't care less. It was futile to try to escape now when all eyes were on them. When they had arrived he could feel the whole camp buzzing with excitement at the newest catch. For now he decided to keep a close eye to Merlin and his surroundings. First he needed more information before they could make any escape plans.

He looked back at Merlin when he heard Boris swear and found out that Boris had found the wound on Merlin's leg.

"Dammit, it's only a week before the big market. This won't be healed by then." He then signed at the inevitable. "You, get me some water and bandages." The man ran away and arrived shortly after with the supplies.

Boris started busying himself with wound, when…

"Why bother?" Elyan asked perplexed.

Boris looked up in surprise, as if he was wondering why Elyan would ask something to which the answer was obvious.

"Because he's no good to us if he's damaged. The price would go down and he would be worth much less as when he would be unscratched." 

He then looked down at Merlin and placed his hand on the collar. He pressed some rune and like before the collar glowed a bright orange. Only a few moments later Merlin eyelids fluttered open and he looked around in a daze. Finally he growled something unintelligible when he spotted Boris.

"What? Don't like to see my handsome face after your nap? I'm truly hurt." Boris said in mock humour.

"Believe me I've seen prettier faces in my life and they aren't limited by human ones." Merlin replied when he sat up. He then noticed the bandage on his leg. "Thanks."

Boris merely shrugged at this. "No problem, all for a good profit."

"I know, but still." Merlin said to him.

Again Arthur was astonished at the easy going conversation between Merlin and Boris. Even though their relationship was that of a prisoner and prison keeper, they seemed to be more as friends than enemies. It was weird to say the least. 

"You alright there Merlin?" Gwaine couldn't help himself but ask.

"Nothing to worry about. I see you made some nice looking friends." Merlin said to him while pointing out the men who were guarding them.

"Ah come now Merlin. You know the policy. We're just making sure your buddies here behave themselves. Wouldn't want them to meet our dear friend Silas would we?" Boris said.

At the name Silas Merlin felt a shiver run down his spine. That man was pure evil. He was the worst of all people here. That man knew nothing of kindness. He was only looking out for more profit and when he had found out that Merlin had magic… well he didn't like to think about the look in Silas eyes when he had realised that the worth of his newest catch had gone up.

Arthur was looking at Merlin during the conversation and he couldn't help but notice again Merlin's look of fear at the man's name. He wondered what had happened between Merlin and Silas that caused Merlin's fear but he would make sure the man would pay for it. He couldn't help but looking forward to meet the man so that he would know the face behind the organisation and know which person he should be punishing. He didn't know that he would get to meet Silas that very instance.

"And why wouldn't your latest friends want to meet me?" A silky voice behind the group said.

Boris flinched when he heard the voice and he suddenly looked as if he wanted to disappear. It was unsettling to see such a big heavy looking guy trying to make himself smaller, which by the way was impossible due to his seize. Arthur turned his head to see what kind of a man could install such fear in his men and found himself surprised at what he found. 

The man itself was a tall but slender person. He was well past forty by the look of his already greying hair. He looked like if one swing from the other men could break him in half. So what was the reason behind his power? When he looked at the man's face he saw a sharp face and long nose, not unlike a birds beak, with eyes which were holding great intelligence. That intelligence was likely the cause of him being the leader, Arthur concluded. The other men didn't exactly look like they were the smartest bunch on the planet. 

He walked next to another man which Arthur guessed was the man Boris had sent for.

"I heard from Grover here that you managed to catch our little culprit and that you even caught some fresh ones on the way. Very good." Silas nodded.

"Make sure you judge their skills and their worth. By the looks of it they will make a good profit."

Silas walked up to Arthur and the knights and looked each and every one of them over with his sharp icy eyes.

"Yes, very sturdy looking men, probably know how to handle a weapon. Good for guardsmen or hard labour, especially that one." Silas commented when he pointed to Percival, who was easiest the biggest looking man out here.

Gwaine's look got darker by the second but Arthur made sure by one look that they all would keep quiet for now. It would them do no good if they started to cause problems now. They would need a quiet moment or a good opportunity to attempt an escape.

He then walked back towards Boris and finally knelt before Merlin, who's eyes first had widened in fear when he first heard Silas voice but now was looking in defiance at him. 

"But first I need to have a small conversation with our little friend here about escape attempts and destroying important artefacts, don't we _Mer_lin?"


End file.
